


Even Daddy Direction Needs A Little Looking After

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Diapers/Wetting, Infantilism, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A situation happens, in which everyone finds out that even the Daddy Direction needs a little bit of looking after, every now and then, and Louis is glad to help him out, and look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Daddy Direction Needs A Little Looking After

Daddy Direction needs a little looking after

Louis had never expected it coming. Never, ever. He was only meant to do it as a joke; a one off cheeky prank.

They were on stage. Liam was trembling slightly under the heat of the spotlights, mic grasped in his hands, his legs knocking softly every now and then. He was full of nerves and stagefright today; but how was Louis meant to know that?  
“Sssh.” Louis mouthed to the crowd. He ran over to Liam silently, standing a little too close for comfort as Liam belted out his part in 'I Want'.   
Liam glanced at him in confusion, but Louis just smiled and waited for the perfect moment. He hummed along softly and then went in for it. He pulled at Liam's tight trousers. They slipped and Liam's face crumpled slightly. “No!”   
But down they fell, showing off Liam's loosely-taped nappy. 

_No, no.. no this couldn't be happening!_   
Liam thought to himself. Everyone had fallen silent and were staring at his padded crotch.  
“I- I'm..” Liam whimpered as tears slid down his cheeks. “I- I'm sorry..” He choked out. Liam was so humiliated.   
And to add insult to injury?  
Liam's full bladder released, slowly filling the front of the nappy, the picture of Buzz Lightyear fading slowly, before wee was trickling from the sides and leg holes and pooling under his feet. The room was in total silence as Liam's voice cracked in disbelief, tears coating his eyelashes. He stared at the puddle, his face crumbled sadly and the boy from Wolverhampton cried as his thumb crept to his mouth, his legs buckling. Sitting in his golden mess Liam looked like a sad little boy... One who needed looking after. 

Louis felt bad for Liam – and it was _his_ prank that went wrong so he also felt responsible for looking after the boy. He didn't mind that Liam was wearing a nappy.. maybe it was for comfort or something. Either way, he didn't care. “Here, Liam..” He said in a soothing voice, kneeling down to Liam's level. “C'mon now. Let's go and get you cleaned up.” He whispered, offering a hand out. He didn't really know why he was speaking to Liam as if Liam was little.. it was just.. Liam looked so pitiful and small and needed loving care.  
Liam looked up at Louis through teary eyes. He sniffled and blinked, but allowed Louis to lead him away.  
Louis lifted Liam up, Liam dripping wet and shivering, and Louis carried him away.

“Here we are, Li.” Louis soothed. He was sitting, gently bouncing Liam as they sat on Louis' bed in their dressing room. Louis knew; it was too obvious to hide, Liam was a baby. And what better way to make it up to Liam than making him truly happy and fulfilling a dream or two?

Liam didn't respond. He suckled peacefully on his thumb and nestled his head on Lou's shoulder; every now and then he'd coo softly.  
“You want me to do everything?” Louis chuckled. Liam nodded, in that kind of 'I-really-need-this' way.

“There..” Louis slid a fluffy new nappy over Liam's waist. “That's better, isn't it?”  
Liam relaxed immensely. Tears stung the backs of his eyes as he smiled up at Louis and nodded eagerly. He couldn't even begin to explain how much he wanted this, how much happier he felt, how warm he felt; or was that just him wetting his nappy? He realized with a blush. The warmth filled against the nappy and Liam looked down at the yellow stain blooming over it.  
“Daddy..” He whispered, tentatively. His thumb crept to his mouth. 

“Yes, baby?” Louis gently tugged Liam's thumb away from his mouth. This elicited a soft whine from Liam. He looked tearfully at Louis, shifting in his wet nappy.  
“Sssh..” Louis lifted Liam up and cooed softly at him. “Is baby wet?” Louis slid a finger into the leg hole of Liam's nappy and checked, even though he could see Liam had soaked his nappy; drenched it in fact. A blush stained Liam's cheeks, confirming this.   
With a chuckle, Louis placed Liam gently on the bed. Liam lifted his legs up, playing with his bare toes, giggling softly to himself as he wriggled. He blinked happily up at Louis; so happy at last. Louis saw him smiling, saw how happy he was, blowing a raspberry on his exposed tummy, sending his little boy into fits of squeals and giggles. 

Daddy Louis wiped Liam clean, sprinkled puffs of powder and taped the nappy up securely. By this point, Liam was rubbing his eyes and whimpering tiredly; so soon both Daddy and baby were fast asleep and cuddled close.


End file.
